


33: It’s never too late for an apology.

by Knitwritezombie (Missa_G)



Series: 100 Rules for Adults (That Clint Barton Never Learned) [33]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Apologies, Dialogue Fic, Drugged Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 20:59:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2887712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missa_G/pseuds/Knitwritezombie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint Apologizes</p>
            </blockquote>





	33: It’s never too late for an apology.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't abandoned this project, i promise. Just with the end of the term, and then the holidays and last minute gifts needing to be finished, writing fell down the list.
> 
> anyway, I'm getting back to it.

“Hey, Phil?”

“Yes, Clint?”

“I’m sorry.”

“What for?”

“You know that shirt you’ve been looking for? The one with the subtle purple and grey pinstripes that you like to wear that with that tie that Natasha gave you?”

“Yeeees.”

“I may have, accidentally, washed it, with a red t-shirt, and then put it in the dryer.”

“Clint…”

“I’m sorry! I keep meaning to replace it, but then we get sent out or something else comes up and…”

“Clint!”

“Hm?”

“It’s fine. I knew about it. I found it in the vent when the air wasn’t moving in the hallway.”

“Oh.”

“Any reason you’re bringing this up now? It’s been six months.”

“Mm. Mor-phine.”


End file.
